


I Forgive You Because I Love You

by pokemonfreak387



Series: pfreak's Undetale One-Shots [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Autistic Frisk, Fluff, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Non-Verbal Frisk, Other, POV Second Person, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemonfreak387/pseuds/pokemonfreak387
Summary: Frisk finally brings Chara back to the world of the living. While grateful, there is one thing that keeps Chara from really accepting the fact they’re back and they know they’ll never be able to fix it. That is, until they get a surprise visit while they’re recovering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Charasriel Pride Day!

They did it. You don’t know how they did, but they did it. Here you are, Chara Dreemurr, lying within a bed in one of the various bedrooms of the Dreemurr household in Ebott City. You have your own soul, you have your own body, you aren’t suffering from flower poisoning, and you are not forcing your adoptive brother to follow through with your selfish plans.

You are alive.

You don’t deserve to be alive.

After all you’ve done, the hell you put Asriel through, the pain you brought upon your parents, your almost successful plan in killing all of humanity. After all that, you don’t deserve to be alive, so why are you? Why was Frisk so determined to revive you, after the pain you nearly put them through had it not been for their kind heart? Why did they care? The entire time they were underground, you were just a parasite, hoping to steal their soul for your own and to wreak havoc among everyone you thought deserved it.

Why were they being so nice to you?

You want to ask, you really do. Unfortunately, as it stands, even a simple question may be way too much for you to handle right now. Frisk is next to you, their tanned skin dimly lit by the small light shining through the blinds, their hair a bundled mess, and their expression neutral as they dab cooling water onto your forehead. In spite of it being almost a whole day since you’ve come back to be part of the living, they look like they haven’t gotten any sleep. Toriel and Asgore have both offered to take their place in caring for you, yet they insisted on staying here. Why, you don’t know, but they were very stubborn about it.

They catch you looking at them, and their expression becomes a small smile. They place the washcloth back into the bucket they had on them and got close to you. You’d be panicking about how close they were if you weren’t feeling like shit and/or they weren’t Frisk, so you just stay as still as you have been all this time as they speak.

“Hey,” Frisk rasps. “First off, can you speak?”

“S-sort of.” You answer back in barely a whisper. It’s a good enough answer for them however, and they continue.

“Can you understand sign language?”

“Y-yes.” You had to in order to understand what Dr. Gaster was talking about with your parents. While it was actually quite useful to learn it, it was rare Gaster signed about anything that interested you, so you just used it for monsters who similarly were unable to speak.

Frisk sighs in relief at hearing that. They back away from you and head towards the window, opening the blinds a tiny bit. Even this amount of light hurts your still redeveloping eyes, but judging from their last question, it’s probably best that it is brighter in the room so you could understand Frisk as they make their way back to your side.

 _Sorry about the light,_ They apologize. _You can see my hands fine, yes?_

You just nod this time, your throat too weak to talk much more. _Good. I hope you don’t mind us speaking like this since we can’t communicate with our heads now._

You just roll your eyes. The signing equivalent of an awkward silence occurs afterwards, before a coughing fit comes out from you and breaks it. Frisk grabs the cup of water on the nearby table and brings it to you, gingerly helping you down the cooling drink. You take a moment to absorb the sensation again, being able to actually drink and have the ability to feel dehydrated and rehydrated. Weirdly enough, it makes you feel more alive. Once you’ve drunken the entire cup, you lay back down on the bed feeling exhausted. Frisk moves over to your vision on the other side of the bed so you may read their hands again.

 _Hey, can I ask you something a bit more personal?_ They signed.

“That depends,” You whisper. “But, go ahead.”

_You… Now that you actually have a soul and body, are you still going to, y’know… Kill everyone?_

You shouldn’t be too surprised to hear this, but to be honest the thought never really crossed you. It would be pointless with Frisk, as they could probably just reset everything to erase your work. You aren’t really sure how to answer that. Your desire to kill has died down, no pun intended.

“D-doubt it.” You finally answer. “You can just fix everything. Without your determination, I’d probably not last too long.”

Frisk breathes another sigh. _Ok, good. I’m really glad to hear that. I didn’t want to have to put everyone through the hell to get here again._

You try to smile at Frisk’s remark, putting everyone else’s needs before them. You want to say you understood them, but honestly your intentions were more selfish than selfless. Maybe this was the opportunity to start a new life, not living in an ungrateful household, being called the demonchild or the literal devil. Maybe, with Frisk here and monsters now living on the surface, things would be much different, better even. You wanted to keep a positive attitude towards your future, but unfortunately you couldn’t deny your past. There was just something there that kept you from moving, something very important in your life that you wish you could just fix but you know you’d never get that chance. You don’t deserve the chance.

Frisk prompts you to turn your head, which you try doing but fail in the end, all your energy spent on speaking. Instead, they carefully place their hands on your shoulders and help you turn your entire body. You want to protest, as you feel much more comfortable resting on your left side than your right, but there are still some things you want to talk to Frisk about. As they dab your head with more cooling water, you try speaking again.

“S-so, what’s it been like since you and me… Separated?”

 _Oh it’s been quite interesting! They reply with a clap of their hands. Mo- er, Toriel and Asgore work at their school with Alphys and Undyne. Sans and Papyrus run a hot dog and pasta food truck, and Mettaton has managed to make it big here with both humans and monsters. The two races still squabble occasionally, but the bigger scale fights aren’t anywhere near here._ Frisk freezes for a moment, their expression faltering. _Oh, and there’s one other thing you should know._

Before Frisk could continue, a beeping resonated from them. They pulled out what you assumed was their cell phone, and they read whatever message they received. Their face forms a frown, and they let out what sounds like a saddened sigh. When they’re done, they put the phone away and face you. You give them an expression of confusion, and they answer with a simple, “It’s time.”

You don’t understand what they mean, but before you can ask, they bring another cup of water for you to drink. You do so without hesitation, swallowing the entirety of it in seconds. “You’re going to need your voice.” They tell you when you’re done. You still want to ask them, but if they want you to save your voice, you suppose you could listen to them. Without any more explanation, they sign for you to stay and then leave the room, the door closing behind them.

The room falls silent after that. You suppose now was as good a time as ever to think about how things are going to be now that you’re back in your own body with your own soul. You suppose the first question is where are you going to live now? You may be adopted by the Dreemurrs again, hell you want to be adopted by the Dreemurrs again, especially if Frisk is living with them now. You will admit that you hate humans and being around them is very terrifying for you, except for Frisk. They're the kind of human you wished existed more often, and you wouldn’t mind living with them as a sibling maybe.

However, would the Dreemurr parents even accept you? After all the pain and suffering you had brought upon them, would Toriel and Asgore even want you to be with them again? Would they accept you as one of their own once again, or would you just be a painful reminder to them about Asriel…?

You hadn’t even thought about him. He’s probably still in the Underground, suffering in loneliness in that horrible flower form of his. It’s because of you that he’s stuck there, and you know you’ll have no chance to really apologize to him. If only you had actually thought about someone besides yourself that day, then maybe you wouldn’t even be in bed, absolutely exhausted and in pain as you try to readjust to the familiar sensations. You fucked up. You fucked up so badly and you can never atone for your mistakes. Toriel’s never going to forgive you, Asgore’s never going to forgive you, Asriel is definitely not going to-

Your thoughts come to a halt as you hear the doorknob click, and you see the door slowly open. At first, no one comes around it, but eventually a figure makes its appearance. They're familiar, their face snowy white and reflecting the sunlight, their height just a little taller than Frisk, their white paws holding a green box with a yellow bow on it. You know this figure, and his name is… 

“Asriel?” You whisper.

Asriel smiles as he begins walking towards you slowly. You feel the urge to just jump to him, leap into his arms in a long-overdue hug, but as it stands, your limbs refuse to move. You can barely keep your head up so you can keep eye contact with him as you feel your mouth stay open in surprise, before you suddenly feel words spill out of it.

“Asriel, I-I can’t believe you’re alive how is it even possible? I-I mean you deserve to be alive out of the two of us, and it’s so great that you are. I don’t deserve this, I don’t deserve to be in this body because of what I did to you. I was selfish and I’m so goddamn sorry I put you through so much hell and I know you’ll never forgive me for that and-”

You are suddenly cut off as Asriel wraps his arms around you and grips you hard into a hug. You can’t but have tears begin to spill out of your, breaths coming out in happy sobs as the warmth from his body fills you with a unique kind of joy. You try to move your arms to return the favor, but nothing comes out of it, but you don’t care.

“You idiot.” He whispers into your shoulder. “I don’t care about what you did. I don’t care if you think you should be alive or not. The point is you are alive, and I’m happy you’re alive. Monsters are free, and you are finally alive again. That’s all I ever wanted.”

Of course Asriel, the kind-hearted, adoptive brother, who trusted you no matter how horrible the idea or how poorly you treated him, would forgive you right on the spot. This is Asriel were talking about, and you can’t believe you doubted him for a second. It fills you with such happiness to finally be able to talk with him, to hold him, to hear his sobs and to return his joy. 

“I’m just,” You whimper. “I’m just so sorry. I don’t know how you can forgive me.”

“Simple.” Asriel responded, pulling away from you and looking at you directly in the eyes. Then, in one, barely coordinated movement, Asriel brought his face to yours as you two kissed. Your eyes went wide with shock, the feeling of fuzz on your lips unfamiliar and surprising, but not unpleasant. You remember you and Az always kissing each other on the cheeks, but this is the first time you’ve actually kissed on the lips, and never have you felt such passion in one. Something stirs inside your stomach and chest.

Asriel breaks away, gasping and blushing hard enough that his fur is pink. He looks at you with a smile, and then says “Chara, do you now know why I forgive you? Why I want you around?” You give him an uncertain expression, tears filling your eyes again. “I do because you’re special, Chara. You’re the only one that I really understand. You’re the only one I ever want to be with nowadays.”

Asriel pauses, his blush shining just the tiniest bit brighter as he put his arms around the back of your neck. “No, that’s not just it. I… I… I forgive you because I love you, Chara. I love you more than anyone else. And I never want to lose you again. I owe Frisk everything for bringing you back.”

Something sparks inside you, giving you enough energy to finally bring your arms to Asriel as you initiate a kiss of your own. You never knew you felt this way about Asriel, but after what he said, you are filled with the determination to be sure. You don’t know what you did to deserve him, but at the moment you don’t care. This is all you wanted, just someone to love you for you, the so called devil spawn that was sure no one would care for them. But he cares, and he makes it so apparent now.

“I love you too.” You whisper as you break the kiss. You look down for a moment, trying to find the right words before you speak. “A-Asriel, do you think you could… I’m not r-ready to meet everyone, so c-could… Could you please s-stay with me? J-just for a little while.”

Asriel absolutely beams at this. “Yeah, of course! Wait, let me grab some stuff, I promise you I’ll be quick! I have these cool drawings I want to show you.”

And so he dashes out of the room, and this time the silence doesn’t leave you with a feeling of hate and dread, but one of hope. True to his word, he returns in seconds with several pieces of paper, a shiny, dark, rectangular object, and what looks like a book. You spend the rest of the day with him as he goes on about all the cool drawings he has made of his new powerful persona, teaches you about these ‘video games,’ and his favorite book series. All you can do is smile as you look at the excitement within him. He’s alive, you’re alive, and you couldn’t be any happier than at the current moment.

\---

Frisk makes their way to Chara’s room, some medication and a plate with a slice of pie in one hand, and a cup of orange juice in the other. When they open the door, they are surprised to see Asriel laying with Chara within the bed, the both of them breathing evenly as they slept. All over them appears to be Asriel’s various drawings, including some new ones they don’t recognize.  
It’s an adorable sight.

Frisk places the pie and the drink on the nightstand, then they make their way quietly back downstairs, grabbing another slice of pie and drink, as well as a pen and paper. They leave a little note for the two of them, leaving the room smiling. Softly, they close the door and make their way to Toriel and Asgore, excited to share the good news. They have a feeling that things are finally going to end perfectly. Everyone is finally saved.


End file.
